No Place Like Home
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Le jour où on le libéra, Cloud mit très longtemps à se sentir chez lui. Suite de Juste pour être sûr.


_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le jour où on le libéra, la première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut des coups de feu. Des cris. Des corps qui tombent. Puis on ouvrit sa porte. Il entendit vaguement des gens parler. Il vit surtout de la lumière. Il était enfermé dans le noir depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui fit mal aux yeux. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il ferma les yeux.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts...

-C'est dégueulasse...

-Pourquoi ils gardent des cadavres ?

-Attends, pourquoi il est différent lui ?

-Il ne doit pas être mort depuis longtemps...

-Attends…

-Putain…

-Appelle le QG ! Celui-là est encore en vie !

Il perdit connaissance. Il émergea à un moment, il vit des gens autour de lui dans un environnement gris. La lumière lui faisait encore mal aux yeux, alors il les referma et se rendormit.

Il se réveilla sept fois avant de reprendre définitivement connaissance. La première impression qu'il eut c'est qu'il était sur quelque chose de mou. Et il n'y avait plus l'odeur de mort. Il essaya de bouger les doigts et fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de doux, entre ses doigts. Il essaya de se redresser. Il avait mal partout. Mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait repris des forces. Il observa l'endroit où il était. Il faisait noir, mais c'était uniquement parce que les rideaux avaient été tirés. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il n'y avait plus les murs de pierre, ni la grande porte en métal. Il n'y avait plus les corps de ses compagnons d'armes qui pourrissaient à côté de lui. Il était dans une chambre. Il se regarda. Il était propre. Dans des vêtements propres. Dans un lit. Il était à l'hôpital.

-Laissez-moi le voir !

-Mademoiselle, il dort. Il a subi un traumatisme conséquent…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui et par automatisme, il lui tordit le bras avant de l'écarter. La porte se referma, et il était de nouveau dans la pénombre. Tant mieux, il y voyait mieux.

-Monsieur, tout va bien. Relâchez votre amie.

-Qui êtes-vous et où je suis ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital. On vous a retrouvé.

-Cloud…

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il était rentré ? Et cette voix…

-Tifa ?

Il la lâcha et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Mon Dieu, ils nous ont dit que tu étais mort…

-On m'a retrouvé ?

-Pendant une patrouille, l'armée a découvert la cachette d'un groupe terroriste. Ils nous ont dit que vous étiez dans une cellule et quand ils ont vu que vous étiez encore en vie, ils vous ont ramené.

-Je suis où ?

-À l'hôpital, monsieur…

-Quel hôpital ?

-Radient Garden.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Docteur Ansem Wise. On a été obligé de vous mettre dans le coma, à votre arrivée. Comprenez bien que votre survie tient du miracle. J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour survivre pendant quinze ans, mais…

-Quinze ans ?

-C'est la période que l'on estime. D'après le rapport votre unité a été capturé aux alentours de janvier 2000.

-C'est exact…

-On vous a retrouvé le 15 juillet 2015.

-C'est pas vrai…

Tifa lui attrapa la main doucement.

-Tu es à la maison maintenant.

-Où est Aerith ? Et mes enfants ? Maintenant, ils doivent être tellement…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Tifa.

-Quoi ?

-Cloud… Aerith a disparu. Elle est tombée malade, après ton départ. Et elle est partie, du jour au lendemain.

Il essaya de sortir du lit.

-Monsieur Strife…

-Je dois la retrouver.

Tifa le força à se recoucher.

-On va le faire. Reste là.

-Non, il faut que je la retrouve.

-Cloud…

Il la poussa avec violence. Et quand Ansem lui attrapa le bras il voulut se dégager, mais c'était trop tard. Il le vit retirer une aiguille de son bras avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tifa était toujours là et quand il lui dit qu'il voulait retrouver sa famille, elle lui expliqua qu'il était encore trop faible. Mais qu'ils feraient des recherches ensemble. Durant les quelques mois qui suivirent, il alternait ses journées entre ses recherches, sa rééducation, et ses séances chez le psy. Il sortit après six mois et Tifa le conduisit à la mairie.

Elle pensait avoir retrouvé l'hôpital dans lequel Aerith avait accouché, mais personne ne voulait lui en dire plus parce qu'elle n'était pas de la famille. Dès qu'il fut autorisé à partir, Cloud se rendit à la mairie. L'employé lui répondit sur un ton las, frustré d'avoir interrompu sa partie de solitaire, que seule la famille était autorisée à consulter le dossier. Il s'énerva et on fit intervenir les vigiles pour le faire sortir. L'un d'entre eux le reconnu, parce que la découverte d'un soldat en vie dans une cellule terroriste après quinze ans avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, et Tifa expliqua calmement la situation. On les laissa accéder au dossier et ils découvrirent qu'elle avait accouché à Illusiopolis. Immédiatement, ils reprirent la route et Cloud, pas encore tout à fait remis, dormit pendant presque tout le trajet.

À l'hôpital d'Illusiopolis, la nouvelle tomba. Aerith était décédé en mettant leurs enfants au monde. Cloud sentit son monde s'effondrer et fit un malaise. Tifa récupéra le dossier de l'accouchement avant de ramener Cloud chez elle. Il se mit à boire, beaucoup plus que de raison, et un matin, elle le réveilla en le jetant dans la baignoire d'eau froide.

-Putain, mais ça va pas ?!

-Je vais très bien, merci. Par contre, toi, tu ne vas pas bien. Alors tu te reprends en main, et on continue.

-Continuer quoi ? La femme que j'aime est morte et j'ignore où sont mes enfants…

-On va les retrouver.

Il sortit de la baignoire et alla directement dans la remise où elle gardait ses bouteilles d'alcool. Elle le suivit et lui enleva doucement la bouteille des mains. Son ami lui jeta un regard fatigué.

-Je ne les retrouverai jamais. J'ai plus rien. J'ai passé quinze ans à imaginer le moment où je les retrouverais mais il n'arrivera jamais. Alors laisses-moi mourir.

Il voulut lui reprendre la bouteille, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Tifa…

-Je ne serais pas une bonne amie si je te laissais te détruire.

Il essaya de la reprendre, encore une fois, mais avec moins de conviction.

-Je n'ai plus rien...

-Tu m'as moi. On n'a jamais eu personne d'autre que nous. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu Aerith. C'était ma meilleure amie. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Reprends-toi. On va les retrouver.

-Je…

Elle rangea la bouteille et le fit sortir de la réserve.

-Tifa…

-Oui ?

Il la serra contre lui. Son corps s'agita et il se mit à pleurer. Elle l'enlaça et lui chuchota des mots de réconfort. Et après une bonne dose d'aspirine et un petit déjeuner, ils étudièrent le dossier d'Aerith, appelèrent les services concernés pour obtenir la localisation de Sora et Roxas, sous réserve qu'ils s'appelaient réellement comme ça. Mais aucune trace.

Les congés qu'avait pris Tifa vinrent à leurs termes et elle dût reprendre le travail. Alors Cloud continua les recherches jusqu'à tomber dans une impasse. Le médecin qui avait fait accoucher Aerith était décédé deux ans avant et les dossiers avaient été perdu. Il était impossible de savoir où ils étaient passés. Et lorsqu'elle revint de sa garde de quarante-huit heures à l'hôpital, Tifa le retrouva ivre mort sur le canapé.

Une semaine passa et il n'arrêtait pas de boire. Elle essaya de se renseigner pour trouver une solution en vain. On lui conseilla d'envoyer un mail au centre des archives médicales, à la capitale. Elle était entrain de le rédiger lorsqu'on l'interrompit. C'était un jeune homme brun très souriant qui était accompagné d'un petit blond à l'air maussade et d'un jeune homme avec de long cheveux argenté.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-On cherche la chambre d'Axel Bouteille*, s'il vous plaît. On est des amis.

-Chambre numéro 340. Prenez l'ascenseur, et s'est au troisième étage.

-Merci.

Il la salua et les trois garçons s'en allèrent. Elle laissa rapidement tomber son mail, trop obnubilée par le jeune homme brun. Elle lui courut après. Elle monta avec eux dans l'ascenseur.

-Excusez-moi, je peux vous demander votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

Le jeune homme brun regarda son ami aux cheveux argentés.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon nom ?

-C'est juste que votre visage m'est familier…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le blond en sortit prestement.

-Je vais voir Axel.

Les deux n'eurent rien le temps de dire qu'il partit.

-Il va bien, votre ami ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

-Axel est son petit copain, dit le brun. Il doit être inquiet…

Tifa le regarda partir puis regarda le plus petit.

-Où habitez-vous ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

-Votre visage me dit quelque chose. Alors je connais peut-être vos parents ?

Le brun eut un air triste.

-Ça ne risque pas, mes parents sont tous les deux morts.

Elle se mordit la langue.

-Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Vous ne saviez pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit le brun en souriant.

-On va peut-être y aller, dit son ami. Avant de les retrouver entrain de se bécoter un petit peu trop.

-Oui.

Le brun prit la main de son ami et commença à marcher. Il se retourna pour la saluer et elle se figea. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru reconnaître le visage de sa meilleure amie.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sora ! Lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Lui et son ami entrèrent dans une chambre et elle sortit son téléphone.

-Cloud ? Prends une douche, une boîte d'aspirine et rejoins-moi à l'hôpital. Je crois que j'ai une piste.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure après, il était là. Il la rejoignit à l'accueil et elle le conduit à l'ascenseur.

-C'est quoi ta piste ? Demande-t-il grognon.

-T'es encore bourré ?

-Je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que j'ai retrouvé tes enfants.

-Tifa, si tu dis ça juste pour me remonter le moral, c'est cruel.

-Non, je crois que j'ai vraiment vu Sora.

-Tifa, si c'est…

-Mais écoutes moi ! On a ce gamin qui s'est prit une voiture. Ses amis sont venus lui rendre visite et dans le lot, il y en a un qui m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Sora.

Cloud se tendit. Il ne voulait plus de mauvaise surprise.

-C'est pas forcément lui…

-Il s'appelle Sora, ressemble quand même beaucoup à Aerith, a environ l'âge qu'il devrait avoir et il n'a plus de parent. Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est quand même…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils en sortirent.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ! Il ressemble trait pour trait…

-Tifa, ce n'est pas…

Ils virent le blond qui était avec Sora. Tifa l'alpagua.

-Excusez-moi, où sont vos amis ?

-Pourquoi ?

Cloud se tourna vers lui. Vivre quinze ans dans une cellule sombre avait beaucoup endommagé sa vue. Ça plus le fait qu'il était certainement encore sou, il fronça les sourcils en essayant de distinguer les contours de son visage.

-Je suis le père de Sora.

-Ils sont dans la chambre.

-Merci.

Cloud se dirigea en courant vers la chambre.

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec Sora furent d'abord étranges puis tellement réconfortantes. Ils pleurèrent tous les deux un bon moment et quand vint dix-huit heures, Sora et son ami Riku leur dit au revoir. Sora prit son numéro et lui promit de l'appeler. En rentrant, Cloud rangea les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait sorties et se mit en tête de trouver une maison. Il en trouva une à la campagne, il contacta le propriétaire et lorsqu'il signa les papiers, il appela l'orphelinat pour prévenir qu'il venait chercher ses fils. La veille, il trembla d'excitation, de panique, à tel point que Tifa en eut marre et lui demanda de se calmer, sous peine de finir une fois encore dans la baignoire. Ils se disputèrent, rigolèrent, et sans trop savoir comment, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, son niveau de stress avait doublé et elle lui dit gentiment qu'il ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec ça, qu'ils en discuteraient quand il aura une vie stable.

Et lorsqu'il alla chercher ses fils, il vit pour la première fois Roxas, qui était prêt à se jeter du haut du toit. Il lui parla, le convaincu de ne pas se suicider, et quand enfin il le prit contre lui, ce fut un véritable soulagement. Et quand Sora les rejoint, ils pleurèrent tous les trois.

* * *

Lors de leur dix-septième anniversaire, Cloud surprit Sora au lit avec Riku. Et l'année d'après, ce fut Roxas et Axel. Et quand tout le monde alla se baigner, Roxas et Axel descendirent de sa chambre en essayant d'être discret. Mais le père les attendait au tournant.

-Roxas, tu peux rester, un instant ? J'aimerais te parler.

Roxas jeta un regard inquiet à Axel qui lui sourit en lui embrassant le front. Cloud fit semblant de ne pas entendre le roux lui murmurait qu'il l'attendait dehors. Il partit et Roxas regarda à peine son père.

-Écoutes… Je sais que ça se fait pas, mais…

-Non, je ne veux pas te parler de ça… Enfin si…

Cloud soupira.

-Tu t'es remis avec lui, alors…

-Ouais…

-D'accord. Et tu es heureux ? Avec lui ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais trop rien. Certainement. Écoutes, tu vas me faire une leçon de morale où…

-Nan… Nan, j'en ai fait une à ton frère et je n'ai pas l'impression que… Toi tu n'es pas ton frère et j'ai l'impression que je ne dois pas vous élever de la même manière.

Roxas soupira et croisa les bras. Une fois encore, Cloud avait l'impression que son fils se ferme complètement à la discussion. Il repensait le jour où il avait été le chercher et ce qu'Axel lui avait dit : v_otre fils est complètement dépressif. C'est pas une façon de parler, c'est la vérité. Il est persuadé que son seul but dans la vie, c'est de protéger Sora. Le problème, c'est que vous êtes là. Vous êtes le père de Sora. Donc Sora n'a plus besoin de lui. Il n'a plus de sens à sa vie alors il va très certainement y mettre un terme_. Ils avaient fait des progrès, certes, mais des fois, il avait tellement de mal à l'atteindre. Il soupira.

-Fais juste attention, d'accord ?

-Attention ?

-Avec Axel.

-Écoutes, je ne pense pas que ma vie privée te regarde, okay ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon père que ça te donne droit de veto sur mes décisions.

Ça, ça faisait mal. Mais Cloud en avait vu d'autres. Et il savait qu'au fond, Roxas ne le pensait pas vraiment.

-Je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi, d'accord ?

-Je prends soin de moi, merci bien, assena son fils avec une voix sèche. J'ai passé seize ans sans toi, je sais me débrouiller.

Ça, ça faisait encore plus mal. Cloud lui prit les mains délicatement et lui dit d'une voix douce.

-Je sais que tu es grand. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as un problème, tu peux venir me voir, d'accord ? Peu importe ce que c'est, peu importe l'heure, le temps, si tu as un problème, je suis là, d'accord ?

Roxas hocha doucement la tête. Il serra les mains de son père.

-Désolé… Je me suis énervé, et je n'aurais pas dû…

Cloud le serra contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu as tes moments, comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Sora et moi, on est là pour toi.

Roxas l'enlaça et Cloud lui murmura doucement.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste savoir si tu es heureux avec lui.

-J'en sais rien. Je pense. Il a été le premier à m'atteindre, à me faire ressentir quelque chose et… J'ai bien envie de voir où ça mène.

-D'accord. D'accord. Je voulais juste savoir. Tu veux aller chez lui, ce soir ?

-J'en sais rien… Je peux ?

-Bien sûr. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en plus.

-Merci, papa.

Cloud l'embrasse sur le front.

-Va te baigner maintenant. Tu me diras si tu vas chez lui ce soir, d'accord ?

Roxas hocha la tête une dernière fois et sortit de la maison. Cloud le regarda faire et sortit à son tour. Il vit ses fils et leurs amis jouer dans la piscine, avec certains de ses amis à lui. Doucement, il sourit.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Tifa le rejoignit.

-Alors ? Roxas a eu droit à sa leçon de morale ?

-Si on veut. Je pense qu'Axel est bien, pour lui.

-C'est ce que je pense, aussi.

Ils les regardèrent faire en silence avant que Cloud ne dise :

-Merci.

-Merci ? Pourquoi ?

-Sans toi… Je n'aurais pas eu ça. Tu es venue me chercher dans cet hôpital, tu m'as aidé à retrouver mes enfants et… J'ai abandonné tellement de fois…

-Cloud…

-Merci. Du fond du cœur.

Elle lui sourit doucement et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

-De rien. Tu es mon ami et c'est normal, okay ? Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

-Tu as été tellement patiente avec moi...

Elle lui sourit.

-C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis. Si je t'avais laissé tomber à la moindre difficulté, j'aurais fait une amie vraiment pitoyable.

Il l'enlaça.

-Merci. De tout cœur.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, en soupirant de bonheur. Quand ils se détachèrent, il la regarda intensément.

-Tu sais, ce dont on devait discuter... Quand j'aurais une vie stable…

-Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

Il soupira.

-Tu viens nous voir tout le temps... Ce serait plus simple si tu vivais là.

Elle resta stupéfaite et mal à l'aise, il balbutia :

-Enfin si tu veux. Tu... Tu passes tellement de temps ici... Ça paraîtrait logique. Tu sais quoi, oublies. C'était une idée stupide. Et maintenant, je vais arrêter de parler, parce que j'ai vraiment l'air...

-Oui.

Il la regarda, surpris.

-Quoi ?

Elle sourit.

-Je veux bien vivre ici. Mais il me faudra une chambre.

-Il y a la mienne. Enfin, si tu veux. Bon dieu, c'est gênant...

Elle rigola et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Je trouves ça mignon, dit-elle en rigolant.

Il enlaça sa taille.

-Moques-toi, en plus.

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa doucement. Tout d'un coup, un silence s'installa et ils n'entendirent plus le bruit de tout le monde dans la piscine. Ils s'arrêtent et se retournèrent. Tout le monde les regarda. Et l'un de ses amis, Cid, se mit à crier.

-YES! Aboule le fric, Barret, j'avais raison!

Des éclats de rires retentirent et Cloud soupira en se demandant pourquoi il avait des amis pareils. Tifa sourit et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. Ses fils, quant à eux, Sora regardait son père en souriant et Roxas eut l'air un peu choqué. Puis il se mit doucement à sourire.

Et ce fut la première fois où Cloud sentit qu'il était rentré chez lui.

* * *

*Pourquoi Axel Bouteille ? Parce que c'est le nom de famille d'un mec qui fait sa voix dans une saga mp3. Oui, j'ai pas d'inspi.


End file.
